Talk:Harry Potter and Me
Analysis After I read what was posted already, I went back and looked around in Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone and found that the Sorting Ceremony from Harry's class mentioned a Fay Dunbar that was also sorted into Gryffindor, so I added it to the list of the "already" known sorted classmates. The book also mentions Sally-Anne Perks, but it doesn't tell which house she went into, so she could be the remaining female Hufflepuff or Slytherin, and that is why her name appears in the entry. : Where does it mention Fay Dunbar? I had a quick look in the book and can't find her anywhere.Howitoughttobe (talk) 01:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) List? How did i can find the list? I wanna discover Sally-Anne Perks house! :The entirety of the known information about this list is the screenshot in this article and the "The Original Forty" entry on Pottermore, which doesn't list house information. I'm afraid that there's nothing to discover at this point in time. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :There is any way to discover? Any way to talk with Rowling? A chat or something like? Or anyway to see the full image of the list? ::As I have just said, the "full image of the list", at least so far as it is publicly available, is the one in the article, as that is the entirety that was seen during this special. It was, to my knowledge, only shown on screen for a few seconds. Given the state of the paper shown, I doubt even Rowling has the full list anymore, unless she has it written elsewhere or committed to memory. And please in the future. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oliver Rivers From the article: "The uncertain students to be placed comprise 2 female Gryffindors, 1 male and 1 female Hufflepuff and 1 female Slytherin; and we do know that their names are Sally-Anne Perks, Lily Moon, Sophie Roper, Sally Smith, and Oliver Rivers." Oliver Rivers is the only remaining male student - shouldn't he automatically be placed into the remaining Hufflepuff slot? 06:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Roger Malone There is a Wikipedia article about a boy called Roger Malone in Harry's year yet he isn't mentioned anywhere on this page. Howitoughttobe (talk) 01:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see it anywhere on Wikipedia. Could you provide a link? - Nick O'Demus 03:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry I meant to say that there is a Harry Potter wiki article about him not a Wikipedia article. The link is http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Roger_Malone Howitoughttobe (talk) 00:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Runcorn? What about the Runcorn girl? When the list was transcribed to pottermore it was missing one student. A girl and that student was Runcorn. I don't think its Leeann as she's a year older and friends with Katie bell Kellah and Fay Dunbar I think they are the unidentified Gryffindor girls. They are Gryffindor, but... what about those 5 females with names but we don't know their house. Then should Kellah and Fay be counted as the remaining 2 Gryffindor girls? Or did they just change any 2 of the 5 girls' name to Kellah and Fay? AB Ng Talk 13:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :These names come from the film. They were never mentioned by Rowling. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Accio Quote-link The Accio Quote-link does not work anymore. It's fixed now. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:13, September 12, 2014 (UTC)